Imogen Iconic-Todaro
Biography Imogen Iconic-Todaro (born April 6, 2020) is a daughter of Giuseppe Todaro and Paula Iconic. Appearance She has pale skin and long-brown hair that covers the scars Giovanni gave her, a black-brown dress with blood and tears, aqua colored shoes, a red headband, green eyes, and a saddened and depressed look on her face along with anger and vengfulness. She also wear different clothes. Also, her stomach is carved by a heated needle with the words, "I am a stupid and ugly, worthless whore," Her sleepwear is her pink flannel pajamas. Personality Sad and depressed, angry and vengeful. She may be getting urges to cutting herself and suicidal thoughts. Birthday Parties *1st birthday ~ Moana themed party held at their backyard with a hula dance *2nd birthday ~ Pink and Gold Minnie Mouse Birthday party *3rd birthday ~ Shimmer & Shine Genies Devine Birthday Party *4th birthday ~ Imogen of Avalor's Royal Birthday Jubilee with special guest appearance of Elena of Avalor herself, face painting, songs and dancing, castle bouncer, juggler, mariachi band, and a Princess tent with flying colors *5th birthday ~ Imogen's Glamorous LOL Surprise Birthday Bash *6th birthday ~ Miss I's Sweet Six Shopkins Tea party with manicure *7th birthday ~ Jojo Siwa Bow Day Party, complete with make up, bow decorating, photo booth, Jojo impersonator, craft stations, a dance party and a sleepover! *8th birthday ~ Imogen's Fashionista Spa-Tastic party with a runway fashion show, karaoke, diva makeovers, pedicures, facials, manicures and a dance-off contest *9th birthday ~ *10th birthday ~ Imogen's Perfect 10 Spa Party/Sleepover *11th birthday ~ *12th birthday ~ Imogen's "Hip Hop" Dance Party held at a hip-hop dance studio, with a dance lesson, and photo booth *13th birthday ~ Chanel No.13 Sleepover party with movie night and a spa *14th birthday ~ *15th birthday ~ *16th birthday ~ Juicy Couture Sweet 16 *17th birthday ~ *18th birthday ~ Family Tree *Father: Giuseppe Todaro (1991-) *Stepfather: Jamie Haminton *Mother: Paula Iconic (1997-) *Brothers: Myles Iconic-Todaro (2024-), Rico Iconic-Todaro (2027-), Corey Iconic-Todaro (2029-), Bill Haminton (2029-), Gil Haminton (2029-), Phil Haminton (2029-), Kevin Iconic-Todaro (deceased) *Sisters: Lucy Iconic-Todaro (2016-), Marisa Iconic-Todaro (2019-) Relationships Giuseppe Todaro: she hates him with all her hate Marisa Iconic-Todaro: Myles Iconic-Todaro: Rico Iconic-Todaro: Corey Iconic-Todaro: Paula Iconic: Jamie Haminton: she gets along well with her stepdad In Supernanny: The Theory Animated Trivia *Her full name is Imogen Emma Iconic-Todaro *Her favorite TV shows are Drake and Josh, Austin and Ally, Jessie *Her favorite movie is Lego Movie *She had her First Communion at age 7 *She was baptized at 9 months *Her favorite singer is Katy Perry *Her favorite villain is Lord Business of the Lego Movie *Her favorite band is One Direction *her favorite stores are Justice, Aeropostale, Uniqlo, Juicy Couture, Rue 21, H&M and Nordstrom *Her favorite toy is green Nerds plush character *She hates Giuseppe and his siblings *Despite her good behavior during the holiday season, Imogen unfairly receives a stocking full of coal for Christmas 2031, due to Giuseppe falsely claiming to Santa Claus that she was very naughty so he could ruin her Christmas, but Paula made things right for her by taking her shopping *Her blood type is AB Future She becomes a schoolteacher and a movie reviewer, she has a happy future, she is married to a Japanese man named Satoshi Kobayashi. (Who's not from SNFW), and has identical twins Aggie-Satoko and Marie-Yuki, age 6. Category:Daughters Category:Pre-teens Category:Children Category:Abused Children Category:Females Category:Sisters Category:Younger Sisters Category:Older Sisters Category:Siblings Category:Girls Category:People Category:People born in 2020 Category:People born in April Category:People who got coal for Christmas Category:Girls who got coal for Christmas Category:People with Brown Hair Category:People with Long Hair Category:People with Green Eyes Category:People with Pale Skin Category:People from Montana Category:Children from Montana Category:Girls from Montana Category:People from USA Category:Children from USA Category:Girls from USA